Anodite
Anodites are a free-spirited race of powerful energy beings from the planet Anodyne. Appearance In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, the entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure mana. It is a deep-dark purple color with long flowing tentacles at their head, symbolizing hair, which are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. They do not wear any clothing. They do not have any externally visible ears, nose or lips. In Omniverse, their "hair" are no longer tentacle shaped and can be different shapes. Their skin is now light purple. Their face is now more human-like, with ears, a nose and lips. They now wear clothing. Traditional Anodites wear dark purple and black dresses which remind of their UAF appearance. However, Gwen wears a light blue attire when in Anodite form. Young Anodite.PNG|Anodites in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen anodite look omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson in Omniverse Behavior Anodites are free-spirited, and most don't take life as seriously as most humans to the point that some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others; according to Verdona, Anodites help "scads of people." They can also be slightly condescending to non-energy beings. Reproduction Anodites are able to reproduce with humans by assuming a human body. If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there's no guarantee the offspring will inherit the Anodite's powers and abilities. Anodite powers and abilities (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can also occur in offspring in later generations. Neither of Verdona's children inherited her Anodite powers and abilities, but her granddaughters did. Powers and Abilities Anodites in human forms can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects, such as: energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening portals, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation and invisibility. In their true forms, their vast powers allow Anodites to warp reality on a limited scale, survive in and fly across space, teleport themselves and others across space and dimensions, create a body of their choice, and can draw in mana from everything around them. They also have a degree of enhanced strength and durability, able to take big rocks and strong attacks without being hurt. Anodites are technically immortal, as they are able to change their age. Anodites can communicate with each other through the mana field, according to Verdona, as displayed by Gwen when she called Verdona while struggling with fighting Sunny.Girl Trouble The more mana an Anodite draws in, the more powerful the Anodite becomes. While in her Anodite form, Gwen has shown the ability to grow to a giant size when she gets angry. It's unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms. It does, however, require about 75 years before an Anodite can fully master their true powers. Using their full power before achieving complete control results in them being overwhelmed and losing sight of themselves which almost happened to Gwen.War of the Worlds: Part 2 Weaknesses Anodites cannot track Ectonurites, as they have no mana, nor does their tracking work well with non-biological life forms. Their mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios. Anodites cannot control mana that is being controlled by a more powerful Anodite. Notable Anodites *Verdona *Sunny *Gwen Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson Notable People having Anodite Heritage *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kenny Tennyson (future) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's Daughter) (future; retconned) Etymology The name Anodite comes from the Latin word "Anodyne" which means to relieve pain of the physical body. Trivia *Anodites lack DNA.Dwayne McDuffie **Therefore, any child an Anodite produces with another species, will be related to that Anodite via parentage, but biologically the offspring will remain 100% pure to the species of the other parent. **This also means that the Omnitrix cannot transform its user into an Anodite, since there's no DNA to make a DNA sample. **However, Anodites do have something analogous to genetic material.Derrick J. Wyatt References es:Anodita Category:Anodites Category:Magic Category:Sapient Species Category:Species